La Ultima Palabra
by Fokiita
Summary: Rachel Raven Roth, prisionera numero 58.524.474... ...culpable por asesinato... Un CBxR dramatico.


Una historia contada por Raven. Espero que lo disfruten y lloren… bueno, si quieren lloren. Nose si decir que soy muy dramatica, porque en la vida real no lo soy… pero bueno mi imaginación vuela y me llega muy, muy adentro. Bueno basta de charla. Aquí va…

**La Ultima Palabra**

"**M**i nombre es **R**achel **R**aven **R**oth, soy la prisionera numero 58.524.474, celda numero 423 de la **P**risión **I**nstitucional de **J**ump **C**ity.

**E**stuve 3 años aquí adentro compartiendo la celda con una chica. **U**na chica que a pesar de que era muy distinta a mi, nos hicimos muy buena amigas. **S**u nombre es **K**ori **A**nders, una chica simpática, dulce y muy alegre, pero con un antepasado violento.

**M**i madre… mi madre nunca me contó nada sobre mi padre, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a quedarme con la intriga de saber quien era, hasta que un día, mi madre me confeso que él, el sujeto quien se hace llamar mi padre, la violó. **M**i madre estaba decidida al aborto, pero no pudo, nunca quiso lastimar a nadie, era una mujer muy inocente. **E**ra muy pequeña, tendría 8 años cuando me escape de mi casa en busca de algún rastro de mi padre, pase noches enteras durmiendo en las calles, pero nunca lo encontré, decidí volver a mi casa, en donde encontré a mi madre tirada en el piso, parecía muerta, pero no, solo estaba desmallada gracias al efecto de las muchas drogas que consumió. **D**esde ese día mi vida fue… un infierno, mi madre me pegaba y me maltrataba.** A** los 17 años mi madre murió, y mi tía empezó a cuidarme. **E**lla me trataba como si nada, parecía que yo no existía para ella, trabajaba todo el día, nunca estaba en casa.

**M**is primeros días aquí fueron muy aburridos, mis noches estaban llenas de llanto y las mañanas llenas de dolor. **D**espués de 2 semanas de mucha infelicidad llego **K**ori… yo era una chica muy culpable y ella todo lo contrario. **P**or dentro estaba muy triste, yo lo sentía, pero por fuera era una maquina de alegría. **S**u padre era un señor muy importante, que después de 4 años de matrimonio se divorció con la madre de **K**ori. **E**lla sufrió mucho por eso, su padre abandono la casa, y su madre… su madre la abandono a ella. **H**asta que unos sujetos la adoptaron

**L**os años pasaron junto con las semanas y los días, **K**ori y yo nos hicimos muy grandes amigas, nos contábamos de todo, nuestros pasados y todos nuestros temores.

**L**os juicios pasaron, y la única palabra que pasaba por mi cabeza era "_culpable!"_.

**K**ori sentía lo mismo, recuerdo que todas las noches se lamentaba "_lo siento, lo siento… yo no quise…"_ y así todo el tiempo.

**U**n día le pregunte que la estaba perturbando y su respuesta me sorprendió, me dijo que ella había maltratado a su novio. **E**l se llamaba **D**ick, ella se había enojado y se descargo con él, pero se paso de la raya, le empezó a pegar con cosas, con una lámpara, con una silla y muchas cosas mas que no recuerdo, todo eso lo había dejado internado. **K**ori lamentaba mucho eso, ella se había dado cuenta del daño que le había echo, pero en ese momento no tenia noción de aquello.

**D**espués de haberme contado lo que la perturbaba me pregunto que me pasaba a mi. **E**lla tenía muchos motivos para ello, yo no dormía bien, no comía, no tenia fuerzas para hacer nada, a veces me quedaba en la cama tirada, y la guardia me sacaba bruscamente de allí. **E**ntonces me llene de valor para contarle mi historia

**T**odo empezó con mis recién cumplidos 20 años, mi tía no estaba en casa, así que decidí dar un paseo. **D**urante mi paseo ví una linda tienda de antigüedades, siempre me interesaron esa clase de cosas, recuerdo que de pequeña mi madre tenia una enorme biblioteca repleta de libros, los más interesantes eran de historia. **E**ntre a la tienda, era muy sencilla, y tenia un aspecto a viejo. **A**brí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a un chico, el se quedo mirándome y yo a él, nunca había sentido nada en comparación de aquello. **E**l se acerco a mi y, como todo vendedor, pregunto – En que puedo ayudarle? – tardé un poco en responderle, ya que me había perdido en sus hermosos ojos color verde – Solo… Estoy mirando – respondí. **E**mpecé a ver todo lo que había a mi alrededor, vasijas, espejos, mueble, adornos, etc, parecían reliquias, todas muy bien cuidadas, limpias, pero sin perder ese aspecto a viejo. – Entonces… como es su nombre? – me pregunto – Usted es muy interesado – respondí, el sonrió – Rachel – le dije mirándolo – Garfiel – respondió – Tienes un lindo nombre – me dijo, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara – Gracias… - en ese momento vi una hermosa cadena, era sencilla, pero hermosa, el pendiente tenia forma de corazón, la tome en mis manos – Cuanto cuesta? - - $3.50 – para mi suerte, en mi bolsillo tenia $5, la compre. **M**e fui de la tienda con la última mirada de Garfiel. **T**enia que admitirlo, me había enamorado

**U**nas semanas después decidí ir nuevamente a la tan fabulosa tienda. Pero para mi sorpresa estaba cerrada, me deprimí, pero luego me deprimí aun más. **F**ui hacia una plaza cercana, y allí lo vi, estaba sentado en un banco, junto a una chica. **U**na chica rubia, en ese momento me sentí destruida. **L**o peor fue que tuve que pasar por delante de ellos, ya que mi casa quedaba por ese camino. **E**ntonces camine, fue una caminata rápida. **C**uando ya estaba un poco lejos de ellos, escuche un voz – Rachel… - mire hacia atrás y allí estaba, tomado de la mano de esa rubia teñida – Garfiel – fue lo único que dije – ella es Tara… mi novia – en ese momento me despedace, tenia ganas de gritarle en la cara "_no me importa_!" – Hola…- le dije mirándola a la cara y ocultando toda la rabia – Bueno, me voy – Dije y dándole la espalda me fui.

**A**l día siguiente, fui a buscar trabajo, y para mi suerte, vi un cartel en la tienda que me había cambiado la vida, sí, en la tienda de antigüedades "_Logan"_. **N**o quería entrar, pero no me quedaba otra. **E**ntre – Hola… - - Rachel! Vienes por trabajo? - - Si - - Bien! – y así me fue explicando como, donde, cuando, por que, etc.

**F**ueron unos meses lindos, pero también fueron horribles. **D**e ves en cuando **T**ara visitaba a **G**arfiel, y yo los miraba, con celos, ganas de arrancarle todos los cabellos a esa maldita bruja.

**G**arfiel y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. **S**us padres fallecieron y tuvo unos padres adoptivos quienes lo maltrataban. **L**uego de ellos un tipo, que era viudo, lo adopto. **E**sa tienda le pertenecía a sus padres fallecidos, toda la generación Logan trabajo en él, y el seguía en la lista.

**M**e acuerdo que un día **G**arfiel estaba cerrando el local, yo limpiaba algunos cachivaches, cuando él termino de hacer lo suyo, él me tomo la mano, se acerco a mí y me beso. **E**se momento fue… inexplicable. **Y** luego paso lo increíble, descubrí sentimientos que nunca había sentido, encontré demasiada felicidad y mucho placer.

**F**ueron unas semanas muy felices. **P**ero todo cambio, **G**arfiel no había terminado con **T**ara, cosa que yo no tenia idea. **E**ra de noche, las 10:15 pm con exactitud, **G**arfiel y yo estábamos en la plaza, la plaza que antes me había echo sufrir, ahora me hacia muy feliz, pero no duro mucho. **E**l estaba por darme otro beso y en ese momento aparece **T**ara – Garfiel! – grito, y sin otra palabra mas, **T**ara seca un arma que tenia escondida detrás suyo y dispara a **G**arfiel en el pecho – Garfiel! – dije acercándome a el que estaba tirado en el suelo con toda su camisa manchada de sangre – Rachel… - dijo **T**ara – Tara… - dije con rabia. **E**lla me apunto con el misma arma, se fue acercando a mí, y antes de que ella tirara del gatillo, yo tome el arma y sin pensarlo, ni desaseando, tire del gatillo y… mate a **T**ara con un disparo en la cabeza. **E**n ese momento me puse muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo reaccionas después de matar a alguien?¿Huyes, corres? No tenia la mas pálida idea de que hacer. **M**ire a **T**ara y luego a **G**arfiel – Ra…chel… - dijo débilmente – Garfiel! – dije asustada, feliz, nerviosa… con todas las emociones pegadas, como si fueran una sola, me acerque a él – Rachel… - dijo nuevamente muy débil, yo me arrodille junto a el y fue allí en donde me dio su ultimo beso – Te amo – en ese momento llego la policía. **L**lamaron a una ambulancia y me arrestaron.

_- Rachel Raven Roth… Te consideras culpable o inocente? - _

_- Los dos – _

_- Rachel Raven Roth es culpable por asesinato, y será sentenciada a 3 años en la Prisión Institucional de Jump City… Alguna palabra Srta. Roth? – _

_- Si… - _

_- Tú ultima palabra… - _

_- Yo, Yo amo a Garfiel, y lo voy a seguir amando aunque me pudra en la maldita celda!! - _

**3** meses más tarde, empecé a sentirme mariada, con vómitos y muy mal. **L**os médicos de la prisión me dijeron que – Estoy embarazada… - empecé a llorar de felicidad.

**L**uego de 6 meses, el pequeño **G**arfiel nació, tiene sus mismos ojos verdes, y la misma dulce y encantadora sonrisa. **C**uando tuve al pequeño **G**arfiel en mis manos yo sabia que el estaba a mi lado, contemplando alegremente a nuestro hijo.

**A**hora el pequeño **G**arfiel se encuentra en la guardería de la prisión. **C**on sus 2 añitos ya era hora de que salga al mundo, por que hoy, hoy cumplí mi sentencia.

**Y** empiezo a recordar todos los momentos, por fin puedo decir – Soy libre – estar las 24 hrs. con el pequeño **G**arfiel en mis manos. **M**e despido de **K**ori, quien va a cumplir su sentencia dentro de 2 semanas.

**E**stoy lista. **L**ista para empezar de nuevo. **U**na nueva vida me espera, al lado del pequeño **G**arfiel y de él. **Y**o se que él esta con migo siempre y siempre lo va estar.

_Rachel Raven Roth_**". **


End file.
